Exercise apparatus are available in many forms and are generally adapted to performing a limited number of exercises. For example, the slant board is used for performing situps. The horizontal bar is adapted to performing pullups.
Some apparatus are described as being “Universal” in the sense that a number of different exercises can be performed with the apparatus. “UNIVERSAL™ exerciser is one example of such an apparatus. Another example is the “IRONMASTER™ exerciser” which is a combination self spotting machine and bench for leg exercises.
In the context of the following paragraphs, the term “isolate on a muscle group means that, in performing a given exercise, one particular muscle group is taxed to its maximum capabilities that that muscle group becomes the limiting group in performing the exercise.
None of these exercisers enable a user to adapt a “holistic program”addressed to specific individual needs.